


gLOVEs

by Natalia



Series: LW-Love Wobbles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Steven Gerrard and Xabi Alonso met each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gLOVEs

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it on 3rd of January.  
> Steven Gerrard will no longer play for Liverpool at the end of this summer.  
> Xabi Alonso posted a twitter for it which says ¨My hero. My mate.¨
> 
> All I want is to see they two happily met, right from the beginning. That's why I wrote it. They may not be young again, but I hope they can relive a life in my fiction.
> 
> And I hope they will remain friends until time dies.
> 
>  
> 
> Last but no least, special thanks to my dearest ¨LittleLover¨. This work was written under her encouragement.  
> She also comforted me a lot when I first heard that Steven Gerrard was about to leave the team this summer. I was certainly devastated, so I annoyed her with all the possible means.  
> I guess those days simply were nightmare to me, so thanks to her existence, which have made things easier to absorb.

这已经是这个男人在他面前喝的第二杯咖啡了。倒不是说对面的男人有一次喝两杯咖啡的奇怪习惯，今天是（仅仅是）他们的第二次「约会」。

他们并非因为咖啡结缘，所以杰拉德也想不明白为何自己最后的重点落在了咖啡上，或许是眼前人的眸子带着些许类似咖啡的棕色？他闭上眼想象自己用对面人的姿态去喝咖啡，偷偷在脑中出了声——那种优雅的动作自己做起来是如此滑稽可笑。杰拉德点了一块巧克力蛋糕，按他自己的话说，没有甜点的一顿正餐是不完整的。他在此事上的固执程度另他自己都瞠目结舌，更不用说旁人。怎奈他遇到了一个在吃饭这件事上比他更加顽固的对象，他正喝着咖啡坐在他的对面。我好像忘记介绍他了：哈维阿隆索，咖啡爱好者。说是爱好者却有些言过其实，他只是非常不介意午餐后尝一杯咖啡。用他的话来讲，只有在这件事情上我才冥顽不化 。说完这句话后他笑脸盈盈地看向对面的男人（不出意外杰拉德在这双眼眸里看到了自己的倒影），我对其他任何事都毫无规划。杰拉德不确定自己是不是这毫无规划的一部分，抑或说，在感情这件事上的毫无规划其本身便是阿隆索规划的一部分。这个问题没有困扰杰拉德很久，因为感情这个词让他分了心。这两个字无疑给他沉重的一击，他怪罪于自己过度活跃的思路。阿隆索不知道眼前的对象在短短几秒内已经想了那么一大圈，他继续笑脸盈盈地望向他。他喜欢看他吃饭时手拿刀叉认真切牛排的动作，喜欢看他讲笑话时嘴唇开启又闭合的状态，喜欢看他什么都不做时安静发呆的表情。虽然这个男人没有传统意义上能让人一见倾心的样貌，但阿隆索还是得出了一个毫无逻辑的结论，不管这幅皮囊里装的是什么想法，他一定都是能吸引自己的。杰拉德被阿隆索看得有些心慌，以为面部表情出卖了自己的真实想法，于是连忙慌张地重复他所认为对方言语中的关键词：毫无规划；并且对此进行了否定，说感觉自己太过愚笨，计划则是他避免失败的良好途径。听完这番陈述的阿隆索不置可否，将话题转向了杰拉德所点的巧克力蛋糕。说这东西除了喂胖他人的肉体之外毫无用处，但他看到它沾在杰拉德嘴角时随即否定了这个说法——这看起来是如此诱人。他不知道究竟是蛋糕还是眼前的男人让他产生了这个想法，总之他便忽然松口，说刚刚指的是别的蛋糕，巧克力蛋糕是蛋糕中的特例，不应受到如此批评。说完依然看着对面人的那张脸笑个不停。杰拉德这才反应过来许是脸上沾上了点什么，阿隆索拿手指了指对方的嘴角，浅头发的男人拿出纸巾擦了擦恋恋不肯离去的蛋糕印。

听我的叙述这不过只是一次毫无特色稀松平常的约会，事实也的确如此。他们认识的过程或许算是这段「友谊」里最戏剧和出彩的一部分了，但说起来还是平淡无奇。一日杰拉德在教堂前看风景，不知为何觉得周遭见惯了的景色那天变得格外迷人。他摘下手套塞进大衣口袋，接着又从同一个口袋里拿出手机——所以我说，这就是智能手机的不方便之处了——它们感受不到隔着一个手套的触摸。他沉浸在镜头里找寻刚才触动他的那片风景，全然不知周围的状况，甚至有人靠近了他也毫无警觉。所以当有人在他肩膀上轻拍了两下时，杰拉德忍不住骂了一句脏话。回过头只发现一双镶着蜂蜜颜色的眼睛（当然看起来也和蜂蜜一样甜），「先生这是您的手套吗？」是他听他说的第一句话。杰拉德当下的心理活动是，就算不是我的手套也得接过来，装着甜蜜瞳仁的人，手摸起来会不会也一样甜腻？更何况这确实是杰拉德的手套。他将手机放进口袋随后伸手接过了它，隔着一只皮手套的距离他感受到了对方手的触感，于是身体就像一点一滴被注进了蜜糖。他不好意思地笑了笑嘴角扯出一个自认为多一分则夸张少一分则冷淡的弧度，这个在冬日飘雪的城市中傻笑的男人让阿隆索心上一暖，好像长出了一颗太阳，他于是也就跟着笑出了声。两人之间默契的笑容只持续了很短的时间，首先离开的是杰拉德，他认为在这个角度无法捕捉到让他一刹那为之动容的风景，于是朝远处走了走。写到这我突然有个问题，你相信巧合吗？阿隆索给出的答案是不相信。他认为巧合是注定的特殊外显方式，就好像直线是曲线的特例，偶然是必然的一部分，巧合也只是注定的固有成分罢了。杰拉德对此表示赞同。接下来我想讲的算是种巧合，也许按我们主人公的意思，更准确的形容是「注定」。杰拉德摆着同一个姿势照相，又感觉到了肩上的轻拍，甚至骂出了同一句脏话，回头看到的还是那双蜜色的眼。好像有人将时钟上的指针反向拨回，过后指针依旧沿着既定轨迹分毫不差地前进。只是阿隆索的疑问句变成了陈述句「先生您的手套掉了」，杰拉德的傻笑变成了开口邀约：您给了我的手套两次新生，我理应请您吃一顿饭表示感谢。于是便有了他们的第一次「约会」。杰拉德发现阿隆索偏爱咖啡，他对此十分困惑不解，为什么有人会喜欢跟自己瞳孔一个色系的东西？比如他就不爱吃偏蓝和偏绿的食品，至少这是他告诉别人为什么他不爱吃绿叶菜的原因。阿隆索则惊奇对面浅发男子爱吃甜品的同时身材保持得那么匀称。他意识到自己的思维牵扯进了身材这个话题，于是暗下决心要约杰拉德再次共进午餐。餐后他们互相交换了联系方式，隔天阿隆索便打电话询问对方是否有意象去尝试市区新开的法国餐厅，这也就是他们的第二次「约会」了。

阿隆索扭头望向窗外，饮尽最后一口咖啡。硕大的落地玻璃窗将空间分割成室内和室外：室外是大雪纷飞的冬日问候，室内是暖气十足只用着衬衫的法兰西气息；余光瞥见杰拉德吃完了最后一小块巧克力蛋糕。马路上情侣牵着彼此戴手套的手依偎解着前行，算是冰天雪地能够提供的某种浪漫。冰天雪地还可以提供另一种浪漫，就像他和杰拉德现在所做的一样——聊天时有话题，沉默时不尴尬，一起坐在有暖气的室内看外面尚不知自己已变成景色的各色行人。阿隆索知道杰拉德也是这么想的，因为后者开口向他提出了一个类似于「这样很浪漫，你不觉得吗？」的疑问。至少现在他们就何谓是浪漫之事达成了一致，算是取得了不小的进展。出餐厅前两人开始全副武装，阿隆索玩笑似地提醒杰拉德不要再遗失手套了，自己也许无法拯救它第三次，况且过后还得破费请客吃饭实在得不偿失。杰拉德听闻开口大笑，说如果能和你一起吃饭，花多少钱都是荣幸。两人在说笑中出了餐厅走进了漫天大雪，变成了另外一些人眼中移动的风景。

我所做的只是记录两个平凡人的一些日常琐事，尚未发生的情节也无法编造出来说给你听，所以我想我的叙述到此为止也该结束了。但他们的故事离终结尚远，大抵还是会继续的。或许，我是说或许，这个故事不会有完结篇，每一天都是新的一章未完待续。虽然遇到真爱的可能性微乎其微，但去相信一些美好的感情会发生总不是坏事。


End file.
